Various types of tube attachable toothbrushes for pets are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is tube attachable toothbrush for pets that includes an anterior face angularly disposed upon a head member whereby a plurality of bristles, perpendicularly disposed upon said anterior face, is obliquely situated realtive an elongate member to prevent incidental contact of a user's hand with the pet's teeth during the act of brushing. A clip member is also included for transverse engagement across an extant tube of toothpaste to thereby delimit any spent portion of the extent tube of toothpaste, whereby toothpaste is preventable from forcing into said spent portion during the act of brushing. The present tube attachable toothbrush for pets also includes a depression disposed upon a posterior side of the head member for ergonomic engagement with a user's finger whereby pressure is applicable directly to the head member for engagement against the pet's teeth. A cap member is also included, attachable to the head portion, wherein the plurality of bristles is enclosable and an aperture disposed in head portion is sealable. Toothpaste residual within the device is therefore sealable therein, and the device is storable attached to an extant tube of toothpaste without the toothpaste desicating therein.